


Accidents

by cywscross



Series: When Shadows Meet [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko gets hit by a car and is taken to the hospital.  Unfortunately for Kazunari, this becomes a rather common occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

                Kazunari was brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed when his cell rang.  He answered it around a mouthful of toothpaste.  “Hewo?”

 

                _“Hi, is this Takao Kazunari-san?”_

 

                Kazunari squinted at his reflection in confusion.  “Yesh?  Oo ish shish?”

 

                The guy on the other end must've been trained to understand garbled speech because he took Kazunari’s mangled words in without asking for clarification.  _“My name is Doctor Kurogane Hisoka from Sanno Hospital.”_

 

                Kazunari spat out his toothpaste, the first stirrings of dread pooling in his gut for reasons unknown.  “Okay.  And?”

 

                _“We have just accepted a patient here by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya.”_   Kazunari’s blood ran cold.  _“You have been listed as Kuroko-san’s emergency contact in the event that his parents are out of reach.”_

 

                Since when had Kuroko made Kazunari his emergency contact?  Wait, that wasn't important right now.

 

                “What happened to him?”  He demanded, already sprinting back to his room to grab a jacket.

 

                _“He was hit by a car,”_ The doctor revealed promptly, and a dozen different scenarios all stemming from the same source instantly popped into Kazunari’s mind.

 

                “Was- Was it an accident?”  He asked shakily.

 

                _“Yes, a hit and run.  Your friend was crossing the street at an intersection but the driver either didn't see him or was inebriated.  It was an odd case; the few pedestrians at the scene all swear that they hadn't even seen Kuroko-san crossing the street until he was already down,”_ There was a shrewd sharpness in the doctor’s next words.  _“Is there any particular reason why it might not have been an accident?”_

 

                “No, no, of course not!” Kazunari hastily assured as he rushed past his worried-looking mother who was blatantly eavesdropping on his side of the conversation (Kazunari had to have gotten his mischievous tendencies somewhere) and had apparently gotten the gist of the situation as she motioned for him to hurry.  Kazunari was out the door without a backward glance.  He’d have asked for a ride but Himawari was already asleep.

 

                “So what- what’s wrong with him?”  Kazunari asked fearfully as he raced up the snow-coated sidewalk.  “Is he badly hurt?”

 

                _“Fortunately, no,”_ Kurogane said in that patented everything-will-be-okay tone that all doctors must have to perfect to graduate.  _“He has some bruising and a mild concussion but he’s already awake, if a bit woozy.  I’d like to keep him overnight for observation but he should be okay to leave by tomorrow, provided he has supervision.  I take it you're on your way...?”_

               

                “I’ll be there in forty minutes,” Kazunari promised, flying around a corner at top speed, and then cursed when he drifted too close to the curb and was almost clipped by a car.  Honking and the squeal of tires filled the air but Kazunari just hurtled onwards, not even stopping to shout back an apology.

 

                _“Do try not to get yourself run over on the way here, Takao-san,”_ The doctor said with a funny mix of concern and sardonic amusement.  _“Entering the hospital as a visitor is much more preferable to entering it as yet another patient.”_

 

                Kazunari blushed a little at the implied reprimand but babbled a quick affirmation before hanging up and picking up his pace even more.  Thank god he was an athlete or he’d actually have to wait for a bus instead of running all the way there, and this late at night, they only came once an hour.  There was no way Kazunari was going to wait around at a bus stop for an hour.

 

He _knew_ he should’ve dragged the phantom player over to his house today.  It had been one of Kuroko’s not-so-good days; Kazunari had managed to wheedle out of the other teen that he had bumped into Akashi at school earlier and words had been exchanged.  Kuroko had said he would be alright though, and since Kazunari had already manhandled the smaller teen back to his house for the past three nights, he had relented and let Kuroko go.

 

Clearly, that was a mistake.

 

As promised, Kazunari was darting through the hospital entrance a record-breaking thirty-four minutes later, and he earned more than a few disapproving looks as he skidded to a harried halt in front of the reception desk, gasping for breath.

 

Two minutes later, Kazunari was barrelling into a private room on the third floor.  “Kuroko!”

A bandaged head of tousled blue hair turned in his direction, and for once, Kuroko’s eyes looked slightly dazed instead of impassive.  “...Takao-kun?”

 

Because there was no one else in the room, Kazunari was free to storm over and begin ranting.  “You!  What’s wrong with you?!  Didn't you learn to look both ways before crossing the street?!  You're lucky you're not dead!  You better not have been _trying_ to-”

 

With tremendous effort, he bit off the tail-end of that last sentence, partly because he had no wish to say it out loud, and partly because Kuroko was starting to look a bit overwhelmed.  Swallowing hard, Kazunari made his way over to one of the plastic chairs and dropped into it with an aggravated sigh.

 

“...I apologize for worrying you, Takao-kun,” Kuroko spoke up after a tense moment of silence.  “I didn't know the hospital would call you so soon.  It’s past visiting hours.”

 

“So you wouldn't have even _told_ me if the doctor hadn't given me a call?”  Kazunari exclaimed indignantly.  “Kuroko!”

 

A tiny crease of bewilderment appeared on Kuroko’s brow.  “It’s okay, Takao-kun.  I am mostly unharmed.  I'm used to it.”

 

“Used to-” For a full five seconds, Kazunari simply couldn't understand what the phantom player was saying.  All he could do was stare dumbly at the other teen currently laid up in a hospital bed.  And then- “Wait, you've been hit _before_?!”

 

Even as Kuroko nodded stoically, Kazunari could already see why.  Kuroko lacked presence to a ridiculous degree.  Most people couldn't see him even if he walked right in front of them, much less when they were behind the wheel of a car.

 

“That’s-!  That’s-!”  Kazunari spluttered, torn between the irrational desire to track down everyone who had ever overlooked Kuroko so he could beat them up, and staying put to rant some more.  He chose the latter.  “Then you should know by now to cross only at crosswalks!  And the crosswalks with actual stoplights, not the ones only painted on the ground!”

 

Kuroko blinked at him.  “I had to cross that street to get to my house.  I've crossed it before.  I just got unlucky this time.”

 

“You could've gotten a heck of a lot more unlucky than a concussion!”  Kazunari screeched, and then sucked in a deep breath to calm himself down.  He closed his eyes for a moment, and then, opening them again, he swayed forward to take in Kuroko’s bland features intently.  “Just- Just tell me you didn't step in front of the car on- on _purpose_.”

 

Kuroko actually looked momentarily taken aback, which sent a wave of relief crashing into Kazunari more effectively than the phantom player’s next words did.

 

“It was an accident,” Kuroko assured, expression softening a touch.  “I wouldn't do that.  Thank you for coming to see me.”

 

“As if I wouldn't,” Kazunari grumbled, leaning back.  “When’d you stick my name down as your emergency contact anyway?”

 

Kuroko’s shoulders lifted in a minute shrug.  “I updated some papers over the winter holidays.  My parents are often working abroad so I need at least one number on my hospital forms that will get through to someone in Tokyo.  It used to be Aomine-kun but...”

 

 _I don’t think he’d come see me now_.

 

Kazunari’s temper flared.  He fought it down again with difficulty.  Now wasn't the time to get pissed off.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” Kuroko offered, looking a little awkward now.  Kazunari wasn't sure if he was able to pick this up because he was getting to know Kuroko better or because of Kuroko’s concussion.  He figured it was a little of both.

 

“If you want, I could remove-”

 

“Yeah, no, I don’t think so,” Kazunari flat-out rejected.  “Keep my number down.  At least the doctors will be responsible enough to call me when you're in here.  If it was up to you, I wouldn't know until you were dead or something.”

 

“You wouldn't know from me then either,” Kuroko deadpanned.  “I’d be dead.”

 

“That’s not funny, Kuroko,” Kazunari scolded.  “Jeez, giving me a heart attack like this.  ...Does this sort of thing happen a lot?”

 

Kuroko cocked his head in consideration.  “Only once or twice a year.”

 

Kazunari grimaced.  “ _Only_?  That’s already way too many times!”

“It used to be more,” Kuroko defended as if this was a perfectly sensible line of reasoning.  “And I'm okay when I'm walking with someone else.”

 

Kazunari sighed in resignation.  “Well then, I'm going to start walking with you even more.    Don’t argue!  It’s for my peace of mind more than anything!  And you're staying at my place for at least the next week.  The doctor said you need supervision.”

 

Something like childish petulance surfaced on Kuroko’s face, clearing some of the deadened look in his eyes that had worried Kazunari ever since the Nationals had ended last month.  “I am fine on my own.  As I said, I was just unlucky and got knocked out this time.  I usually don’t even have to go to the hospital.”

“ _What?!_ ”  Kazunari was horrified.  “You mean you just- you just pick yourself up from the ground after getting _run over_ , and then keep going wherever you were going?  Are you insane?!  I mean, has Aomine ever needed to come here-”

 

“No, he hasn’t, and I don’t get run over-” Kuroko began objecting.  Kazunari bulldozed over him.

 

“I don’t _care_ ,” He hissed, feeling like he was never going to recover from the nightmare that was Kuroko’s life.  “You've been _lucky_!  So damn lucky!  And the rest of the world is blind!  So when you get outta here, we’re gonna map out all of Tokyo and find the _safest_ routes to wherever you need to go!  No, don’t argue with me!  This is for your own good.  You'll thank me for it when you manage to live past twenty.”

 

Kuroko stared at him, an odd look that Kazunari couldn't read painted across his face.  Nevertheless, Kazunari crossed his arms and glared back stubbornly, not yielding an inch.

 

Eventually, Kuroko breathed out a short sigh of defeat.  “You worry too much, Takao-kun.”

Kazunari grinned in triumph but sobered enough to correct, “More like nobody else worries enough, idiot.  Those Miracle teammates of yours should’ve done this for you before.  Geniuses my ass.  Your _parents_ should’ve done this for you ages ago.”  He paused when Kuroko’s shoulders hunched just a tiny bit.  “But now I'm here so we can do it together.  Better this way anyway.  I can make sure we don’t miss anything.”

 

Kuroko surveyed him with a neutral look.  “Tokyo is pretty big.”

 

“Doesn't matter,” Kazunari huffed obstinately.  “I’ll even draw you a safe path to the nearest public bathroom if I have to.”

 

He stopped when a foreign, near inaudible sound reached his ears.  He blinked at Kuroko’s pokerface.  “...Did you just laugh?”

 

Kuroko stared back blankly, expressionless but no longer quite as dull-eyed.  “No.”

A slow smile spread over Kazunari’s face, delighted and relieved in equal measure.  “Liar, I heard you.”

 

Kuroko gave him a flat stare but didn't waste breath denying it.  Instead, he relaxed against his pillows again, exhaustion creeping into his expression.

 

Kazunari glanced over his shoulder before kicking off his shoes, shrugging off his coat, and poking Kuroko in the side.  “Scoot over.”

 

Kuroko blinked bemusedly at him but did as he was told without protest, shuffling over and leaving enough room for Kazunari to flop over the bedrails and tucked himself into the narrow space.

 

“You're going to get in trouble,” Kuroko commented quietly.

 

Kazunari scoffed, worming his way under the blankets.  “What’s the worst they can do?  Kick me out?  At this point, they’ll literally have to pick me up and chuck me out the front doors.  Now pipe down and go to sleep.  I ran all the way here, and I'm tired.  Oh wait, do you need to be woken up every hour or something?”

 

“A nurse will come in to do that,” Kuroko reached out a hand and pressed a button on the control pendant hanging on the left side of the hospital bed.  Gradually, the back of the bed lowered until it was almost completely horizontal.

 

“Okay then,” Kazunari cracked a yawn and threw an arm over Kuroko’s torso as an afterthought.  “Goodnight.  If you sneak out in the morning without waking me, I’ll hunt you down and sic my sister’s disappointed Bambi eyes on you.”

 

“Himawari-san would never do that,” There was a hint of a smile in Kuroko’s voice.  “She always takes my side.”

Kazunari rolled his eyes.  “Don’t remind me.  I don’t get why you reel in all the girls.  I saw that pink-haired manager all over you that one time I met you at Teikou after school.”

 

Kuroko hummed noncommittally but said nothing in response to this.  Kazunari knew that the phantom player didn't like talking about anyone from his old team so he dropped the subject easily enough.

 

He was almost asleep when Kuroko murmured, “Thank you for being here, Takao-kun.”

 

Kazunari snorted drowsily.  “ _Moron_.  As if I’d be anywhere else.”

 

* * *

 

                “We gotta stop meeting like this, Kuroko,” Kazunari groaned as he jogged into the hospital room at seven-fifteen in the morning.  “I'm being serious here.”

 

                Kuroko glanced up, a flicker of surprise passing over his features.  “Takao-kun, shouldn't you be on your way to practice?”

 

                Kazunari pointed to himself as he plopped down into an empty chair.  “Emergency contact.  Now tell me how you got hit by a car _this_ time.  It’s only June!  That’s not even six months since last time, and you said only once or twice a year!  I hope you realize you've used up your quota!”

 

                “I was going to be late for practice so I took a shortcut,” Kuroko explained.  “It was at an intersection without the crosswalk lights but I thought the driver had noticed me.  He didn't.”

 

                “Yeah, I can see that much,” Kazunari eyed the phantom player’s bandaged arm critically.  “Kurogane-sensei said you’ll be fully recovered before your game against Touou if you don’t use that arm for the next five days.  What are you gonna tell your team?”

 

                Kuroko shrugged.  “I already texted Coach that I accidentally hurt my arm on the way to school and won’t be at practice today but that it isn’t serious.  I don’t have to lie.”

 

                “But you're not going to tell them exactly what happened either,” Kazunari countered perceptively.  “Afraid they’ll smother you?  Or that they won’t care?”

 

                Kazunari’s words were blunt but that was how it was between them.  Besides, they were both straightforward people, Kuroko even more so than Kazunari, and neither of them had ever found it necessary to curb that habit for each other.

 

                “I don’t want them to worry,” Kuroko said simply.  His gaze dropped to his banged up arm.

 

                Kazunari sighed, rocking back in his chair.  “That’s what a team does, right?  Your idea of a team?  To worry about each other and take care of each other on and off the court?  If I got mowed down by a car, I’d want you and Shin-chan by my deathbed.”

 

                Kuroko shot him a you’re-being-more-stupid-than-usual non-look.  Kazunari snickered.

 

                The phantom player came close to huffing with annoyance.  Instead, he enquired again, “Don’t you have practice to get to, Takao-kun?”

                Kazunari waved a dismissive hand.  “Meh, I can skip for today.  Shuutoku’s still a bit gloomy after losing to Seirin so our practices aren’t as intense as usual.  I can afford to miss one.”

 

                This earned him a disapproving look.  “You shouldn't skip practice.”

 

                Kazunari sighed with exasperation.  “It’s for a good cause!”

 

                “I'm fine,” Kuroko insisted, and only Kazunari would see the fear under the miniscule frown if only because he knew to look for it.  “Kurogane-sensei has already told me I can leave anytime.  You should go to practice, Takao-kun.  Skipping is a-”

 

                The phantom player stopped when Kazunari prodded his cheek with a finger.

 

                “Stop that,” He ordered quietly, uncharacteristically stern.  “I'm not going to do a one-eighty personality change on you just because I missed practice once to visit my brother in the _hospital_.  I'm not skipping it because I got a big head.  I'm not _them_ , Kuroko.”

 

                The tense line of Kuroko’s shoulders didn't ease for several heartbeats, but when it did, the passing expert seemed to deflate into himself.  Still, the upward tilt of one corner of Kuroko’s mouth had to be a good sign.

 

                “I know,” The phantom player offered, and there was an apology and gratitude and a subtle sort of happiness all rolled up into one in those two words.

 

                Kazunari broke out into an easy grin once more as he sat back down.  “So, you going to school today?”

 

                Kuroko looked just a bit like Kazunari’s mother whenever she caught Kazunari gaming past midnight.  “Don’t use me as an excuse to not even go to school, Takao-kun.  My arm can’t stop either of us from attending class.”

 

                “Aw, come on,” Kazunari complained.  “We’ve both been so busy settling into high school that we haven’t been able to hang out until yesterday, and that was just an hour at Maji Burger.  Let’s take a day off.”

 

                Kuroko stared at him like he was contemplating pulling out the big guns and tattling on Kazunari to his mom.  But then, to his surprise, the phantom player just released another sigh and asked, “Where do you want to go?”

                “Yes!”  Kazunari cheered, brightening significantly as he bounced to his feet.  “Let’s grab some ice-cream and bus up to the old shrine.  That’s like _our_ place.  The ocean must look really nice this time of year too.”

 

                “The ocean looks nice from that shrine year-round,” Kuroko pointed out, slipping off the bed before reaching for his Seirin jacket and taking out his cell.  “And before we go, you should text Midorima-kun.”

 

                “Oh, good point,” Kazunari pulled out his phone.  “He’d probably worry.  Not that he’d ever say, that tsundere.  I’ll tell him I'm sick.”

 

                Kuroko somehow gave him the stink-eye without ever shifting his facial muscles.  One day, Kazunari really had to learn how to do that.

 

                “There, done, let’s go,” Kazunari led the way out of the room, slinging an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders as they made their way to the elevator.  “You texted Kagami?”

 

                Kuroko nodded, straight-faced.  “I told him I also caught a cold in addition to my injury.”

 

                Kazunari cackled.  “You hypocrite.  I approve.”

 

                The tiniest of smiles curved Kuroko’s mouth.  “You would.”

 

                Kazunari just laughed.  For a day that had started at ass o’clock in the morning with a phone call from a long-suffering doctor that Kazunari was beginning to consider putting on speed dial, the rest of it seemed to be looking up.

 

* * *

 

                “Where is he, Kagami?!”

 

                “Why are you asking me?!  I'm not his keeper!”

 

                “You're his partner!”

 

                “What does that have to do with anything?!  If he’s not answering his phone, then he’s not answering his phone, and me being his partner isn’t going to magically change that!”

 

                Kazunari rolled his eyes at Seirin’s antics.  Shuutoku was nowhere near as eccentric, though they did have the resident oddball tsundere.

 

                “Hmph,” Said tsundere grumbled beside him, taping his fingers.  “It’s bad form to be late when you're part of the team hosting this tournament.”

 

                Kazunari rolled his eyes again and checked his phone once more.  The Winter Cup was over with Seirin coming out on top but that didn't mean anybody stopped practicing.  It had started with Seirin’s coach shoving Tet-chan over to Kaijou to put the idea of practice matches between their schools in Kise’s head, and from there, Shuutoku and Touou had also been roped in, and it had turned into a whole mini-tournament thing.  Yousen and Rakuzan were too far away to make the trip all the way here just for a few days what with travel and hotel expenses to cover but Kazunari was pretty sure that it was only a matter of time before they decided that the money was a worthwhile sacrifice.

 

                Rakuzan was debatable though; he knew that all of Seirin was still wary of Akashi.  They got especially antsy whenever the red-haired captain came anywhere near Kuroko.

 

                At the moment though, most of the regulars who had participated in the Winter Cup – even the ones who had retired from the team to concentrate on their exams – were all gathered in Seirin’s gym, congregated together in a few separate groups and chatting in low tones as they waited for the phantom player of Seirin to arrive.  Even Iron Heart was here, though he wasn't allowed to play.  Kise was already wailing about ‘Kurokocchi’ being mugged, though Kasamatsu was doing his utmost to shut him up.  The pink-haired manager with the large rack – Kazunari would never say this out loud because Kuroko seemed to have a soft spot for that girl, plus the blue-haired teen was a gentleman, who knew? – was pouting and whining about missing her ‘Tetsu-kun’, while Aomine – whom she was whining to – had a long-suffering look on his face that said he had heard it all before a million times.

 

                Kazunari’s gaze flitted back to his phone when it buzzed with an incoming call, and his heart sank when _Tet-chan’s Doc_ flashed on the screen.

 

                “Aw shit,” He muttered, ignoring Shin-chan’s sharp glance as he got to his feet and moved a few feet away to answer the call.  “Hello?”

 

                _“He’s back again.  Are you absolutely certain he doesn't have a death wish, Takao-kun?”_

 

                Kazunari groaned, absently noticing but not really registering the fact that an abrupt hush had fallen over the entire gym.  “I'm certain.  It’s not his fault.  It’s his lack of presence that’s the problem.  Is he okay?”

 

                _“Another concussion, though he should be fine.  He’s still unconscious at the moment but he’s showing signs of waking up.  I want him here for the next twenty-four hours, but after that, he can go home if you're with him for at least another twenty-four.”_

 

                “Okay, I’ll be there in about thirty minutes,” Kazunari sighed.  “If Tet-chan does wake up, make sure he doesn't sneak out.  There’s a basketball tournament thing going on that he’s kinda late to, and he might try to escape to get here.”

 

                _“I’ll keep that in mind,”_ Kurogane agreed dryly.

 

Kazunari quirked an equally wry smile.  “Thanks, Kurogane-sensei.”

 

                _“Thank me by never letting me see either of your faces again,”_ Kurogane retorted with a trace of resigned amusement.  _“Get here soon.”_

 

                Kazunari hung up and turned towards his bag, pulling up when he found every single pair of eyes focused on him.  “Uh... what’s up?”

 

                “Who was that?”  Kagami demanded with his usual lack of manners.  “I heard you say something about Kuroko.”

 

                Kazunari scratched his head as he slung his bag over one shoulder.  “Um, well, Tet-chan’s not coming today, and I gotta go.  You might as well start playing amongst yourselves.”

 

                “That doesn't answer anything!”  Kagami growled, and Kazunari spotted Aomine straightening from his slouched position by the far wall, eyes narrowing suspiciously.  Kise was frowning at him, and Shin-chan was staring at him calculatingly.

 

                Kazunari sighed.  He didn't think he was going to get out of here without letting them know, and honestly, Tet-chan really should’ve told his team by now at the very least.

 

                “Okay,” He scanned Seirin’s faces.  “Do you know about Tet-chan’s problem with crossing the street?”

 

                “Huh?”  Kagami scowled, looking confused.  Pretty much everyone did, though Kazunari noticed Iron Heart’s typical smile had receded into a pensive frown, and Imayoshi’s eyes had slitted open.

 

                Kazunari ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  Two people out of... what, twenty-six?  And most of them were supposed to be geniuses of some sort?

 

                “For goodness’ sakes!”  Kazunari barked at them in a sudden fit of pique.  “Think about it!  It’s Tet-chan!  He’s not exactly the most noticeable guy in the world!  You _know_ that!”

 

                Murmurs of bafflement and annoyance swept over the group but Kiyoshi’s voice overrode them.  The normally light-hearted center looked concerned as he gazed at Kazunari.

 

                “The drivers can’t see him,” Iron Heart offered out loud.  “Is that what you mean?”

 

                The silence that followed was one of dawning realization and horror.

 

                Kazunari nodded.  “Exactly.  Kagami once said it himself – I'm practically the only guy in Japan – possibly the world – who can keep track of Tet-chan most of the time without losing sight of him.  Drivers can’t see him, so he either has to cross the street with a bunch of other people or he has to pick a crosswalk that has a stoplight and everything.  Otherwise, if he’s not careful, then he might get hurt.  That idiot probably overslept and tried to take a shortcut, and then got hit by a car again.”

 

                “...What do you mean _again_?”  Kise blurted out, looking panicked.  “Kurokocchi’s been hit before?!”

 

                Kazunari shrugged, zipping up his bag.  “Yeah, he said he averages about once or twice a year nowadays but he used to be able to avoid the hospital and just keep going with his day.  In his opinion, he’s been unlucky the last two times because he’s ended up at the hospital after each time.”

 

“ _Two times?!_ ”  Aomine bellowed, hands clenching.  “In how long?”

 

Kazunari gave him a measured look.  “In the past year, once in January back when we were both still in middle school, and another last June right after Shuutoku lost to Seirin.”  He glanced at Shin-chan who looked like he’d been turned to stone.  “You remember that time I skipped practice and then didn't come to school?”

 

Shin-chan blinked, and then frowned accusingly.  “You texted me to say you were sick.”

 

Kazunari made an unrepentant noise at the back of his throat.  “Well, I wasn't.  I was visiting Tet-chan at the hospital, but he was allowed to leave since his arm wasn't that bad, and we decided to take the day off.”  He gave a cheeky grin.  “We ate ice-cream and skived off like proper delinquents.”

 

“Wait, wait,” Seirin’s coach cut in before anyone else could say anything.  Kise, Aomine, and Kagami all looked ready to start yelling.  “Who was that on the phone though?  Was that a doctor?  Why did he call you?”

 

“Tet-chan’s parents are almost always working abroad,” Kazunari didn't bother hiding the distaste in his voice.  “So he needs someone close by as his emergency contact.”  A touch of unbidden pride coloured his voice.  “That’s been me, ever since the winter hols after the Finals match – the Teikou-Meikou game – back in third-year middle school.”  His eyes sliced over to a suddenly very still Aomine.  “It used to be Aomine.”

 

Perhaps that hadn't been necessary, not really, not anymore, but Kazunari had been waiting to say that to Aomine’s face ever since Tet-chan had become like a brother to him, and the startled flinch that wracked the Touou ace’s body left a fiercely satisfied taste on Kazunari’s tongue.

 

“Now then, I gotta go; I'm running late,” Kazunari checked his cell for the time.  “Have fun; don’t wait up for us.  We’re not coming in today or tomorrow.  Tet-chan has a concussion.”

 

                He was out the door before anyone else could stop him for another round of interrogations.

 

**~T~**

 

                “ _What_ are you all doing here?”  Kazunari asked, more than a little irritated at the three Miracles, the Touou manager, and all of Seirin crammed inside Tet-chan’s hospital room.

 

                “As if we _wouldn't_ come after hearing something like this!”  Seirin’s captain gave him the evil eye.  “We may not have known but that doesn't mean we don’t care.”

 

                Kazunari heaved a sigh as he glanced at the slowly stirring teen on the bed.  “Oh boy, Tet-chan’s gonna chew me out for this.”

 

                “He didn't want anyone to know?”  Izuki enquired.

 

                Kazunari shrugged.  “He didn't want to worry you.  I told him you wouldn't mind but I guess he’s used to keeping things to himself.  I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have even told me if he hadn't been transported to the hospital that first time and the doctor gave me a call.  It was ten-thirty at night and I almost had a heart attack, especially since it was still early January back then.”

 

                “What’s wrong with January?”  Kise piped up, looking somewhat perplexed.

 

                Kazunari appraised him carefully.  “Nothing’s wrong with January in general, but it was _that_ January.  Not even a month after you destroyed his childhood friend in basketball.”

 

                Kise turned white.  Shin-chan looked like a green-haired statue from where he was standing in the corner, and Aomine wasn't looking at anyone.  Momoi just looked ready to cry.

 

                “Was- Was he very upset?”  Kise whispered, eyes wide.

 

                Kazunari couldn't help it.  He snorted with derision.  “You're kidding, right?  He wasn't upset; he was _depressed_.  His childhood friend hated basketball after Meikou’s match with you lot.  The guy cut ties with Tet-chan and transferred schools before Tet-chan could even talk to him.  Meikou’s captain ended up being the one to tell Tet-chan that Ogiwara was scared of him and didn't want anything to do with him anymore.  Even worse, Tet-chan blamed himself for what happened to Ogiwara because he was the one who told Akashi to respect Meikou by not going easy on them.  Respect my ass; that red-haired bastard doesn't know the meaning of respect.”

 

                Kazunari bit the inside of his cheek to shut himself up.  Okay, so maybe he still had some latent bitter feelings towards the Generation of Miracles stewing inside.

 

                “The first time this happened,” Kazunari gestured tiredly at Tet-chan, turning away from Kise’s too-pale features.  “I thought- My first thought was that he’d done it on purpose.”

 

                Silence as everyone had to take a moment to make the leap to what Kazunari was getting at.

 

                “But- But it wasn't, right?”  Kagami looked plain freaked out, and about three seconds away from throwing himself at Aomine – who was closest to him – to beat his face in.  Hyuuga had that psychotic clutch personality gleam in his eyes that said he just might give Kagami a hand.  “Kuroko wouldn't-”

 

                “No, it wasn't,” Kazunari put them out of their misery.  Partially, anyway.  “It was just an accident.”

 

                “But it might not have been?”  The forward – Koganei – looked distressed.  “Kuroko was-”

 

                “Don’t say it!”  Kagami snapped heatedly.  “Kuroko’s not that weak!  Besides, what does it matter?  He got back up and helped us take down every single one of these Miracles!  That’s all that matters!”

 

                Another bout of strained silence ensued but Kazunari’s attention was diverted back to Tet-chan when the phantom player’s eyes finally fluttered open, glazed and disoriented.

 

                Kazunari leaned forward to slide into Tet-chan’s line of sight.  “Hey, Tet-chan.  Finally awake?”

 

                Blue eyes blinked listlessly up at him for a moment before clearing a little with recognition.  “Kazu-kun?”

 

                Kazunari had to fight down a very pleased and very smug grin upon hearing the nickname, especially when he heard Aomine making a rude noise in the background.

 

                “Hey!”  Kazunari greeted cheerfully.  “Good to see you back in the land of the living.  Have I mentioned recently how much of an idiot you are?”

 

                Tet-chan was already struggling to sit up, and with a noisy exhale, Kazunari reached over and pressed the button that would raise the bed before pressing another that would call a nurse.

 

                “The tournament,” Tet-chan mumbled, and Kazunari was exasperated to see the phantom player clutching at the bedrails as if he was thinking of vaulting over them.

 

                “I don’t think so,” Kazunari said firmly, pushing Tet-chan back against the pillows.  “You have a concussion.  Again.  Kurogane-sensei says he’s keeping you here for the next twenty-four hours before you’re coming home with me.  Don’t even think about playing basketball, you basketball idiot!”

 

                Even in his concussed state, Tet-chan managed a passable non-expression that screamed hypocrite.  “I don’t want to hear an insult like that from you, Kazunari-kun.”

 

                “Yeah, well, if I had a concussion, would _you_ let me jump out of bed to go play basketball?”  Kazunari retorted grouchily.  “Stay put, or I’ll get Hima-chan here to sit on you.”

 

                “Himawari-san is on a fieldtrip,” Tet-chan pointed out calmly.

 

                “Fine then!”  Kazunari crossed his arms.  “I’ll tell Mom!”

 

                This made Tet-chan pause.  “...Twenty-four hours?”

 

                Kazunari grinned.  “And another twenty-four after you get out tomorrow.”

 

                Tet-chan surrendered with a rather disgruntled air, one hand coming up to rub at the bandages around his head, and then he finally seemed to register the fact that this time, Kazunari wasn't the only one here to see him.  “Kagami-kun?  Senpai?  Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, and Momoi-san as well?  Is something wrong?”

 

                Kise was the first to react to that ridiculous query, hurling himself forward and almost glomping Tet-chan before Hyuuga reacted fast enough to yank the excitable blond to a halt by the back of his shirt.

 

                “Kurokocchi!”  Kise cried frantically, hands flapping erratically over Tet-chan but not quite touching.  “You got hit by a car!  You got hit by a car _before_!  Why didn't you ever tell us?!”

 

                Tet-chan looked blank.  “I never had to go to the hospital before.”

 

                “That doesn't mean you shouldn't tell us when you get hit by a car, Tetsu!”  Aomine cut in angrily, automatically getting scowled at by Kagami.

 

                “Something serious could've happened and we’d never have known until it was too late!”  Momoi fretted.

 

                “Indeed,” Shin-chan’s glasses flashed.  “What if you had internal damage of some sort that didn't show itself until a later time?  It could've affected your performance in practice or a match.”

 

                “What Shin-chan _means_ ,” Kazunari interjected hastily when half of Seirin took on murderous expressions.  “Is that he wouldn't have wanted something irreparable happening to you just because you hadn't said anything, Tet-chan.  Internal injuries can be ticking time-bombs, you know.”

 

                Tet-chan’s face revealed nothing as he looked at Kazunari.  “That still doesn't explain what everyone is doing here right now, or how they even know.  The doctor only tells you whenever this happens, doesn't he?”

 

                “Maa, everything slipped out back at the gym,” Kiyoshi spoke up, an easy smile on his lips and a soft look in his eyes as he focused on Tet-chan.  “Kuroko, even if you didn't want to worry us, we really would've liked to know.  We’re not just a team, remember?  We’re a family.  Something that can put you in the hospital like this is definitely important to us.”

 

                In contrast to the Generation of Miracles’ versions of fussing, Tet-chan actually looked happy at the open concern Kiyoshi was showing, though a slight tinge of puzzlement remained.  Iron Heart seemed to pick both up effortlessly because his smile gentled even further as he reached out and patted Tet-chan’s knee.

 

                “Of course, none of that excuses you from not telling us in the first place!”  The Seirin coach shouldered her way forward, towering imperiously over Tet-chan despite her short stature, and Tet-chan took on a deer-in-the-headlights look as Aida Riko dished out her tough love.  “How dare you keep this from us?!  How do you think we’d feel if you got into a serious accident and we never knew to come and give you support?!  When you're all healed up, I'm putting you in the Boston Crab hold again as punishment!  Don’t think you're getting out of it!”

 

                Tet-chan actually blanched, just a bit.  “Yes, Coach.”

 

                Aida harrumphed, and beside her, Hyuuga glowered and grumbled about troublesome freshmen, which only seemed to result in one corner of Tet-chan’s mouth lifting up into the slightest of smiles.

 

                “I'm afraid you’ll have to leave off the wrestling moves for later,” A new voice declared, and Kazunari twisted around to wave good-naturedly at Kurogane, middle-aged, dark-haired, and teal-eyed with a subtly caustic sense of humour once he allowed you past the polite-doctor veneer.

 

                Kurogane snorted at him as he strode in, one calloused hand ruffling Kazunari’s hair before lightly shoving him towards the door.  “Don’t look so happy, brat.  Every time I see you two, it’s always a car accident.  Now out.  That goes for the rest of you newcomers too.  I need to give Kuroko-kun another checkup.”

 

                Kazunari hopped up from his seat, pausing only to give Kuroko’s shoulder a squeeze before ushering everyone else out, half of whom looked rather mutinous at being kicked out.  Still, under Kurogane’s steely gaze, and with Kazunari prodding at them, all the visitors piled out of the room without too many complaints.

 

                The melancholic atmosphere from before descended on the group again as soon as they were all gathered in the hallway, and before long, Kise was sitting sullenly in a plastic chair a little ways away, Aomine had walked off with Momoi trailing after him, and Shin-chan had made his excuses before scooting off as well.  Only Seirin remained waiting by the door, talking quietly amongst themselves as they waited for Kurogane to finish up.

 

                Kazunari heaved a sigh before taking off after Shin-chan.  He had been admittedly tough on the shooting guard today.

 

                “Shin-chan,” He called out as soon as he had rounded a third corner and found Shin-chan standing beside a water cooler and scowling out the window.  The taller teen stiffened as Kazunari approached but didn't march off right away.

 

                “What do you want, Takao?”  Shin-chan asked brusquely instead.

 

                Kazunari stationed himself beside the shooting guard, lounging back against the window.  “What’s the matter?”

 

                Shin-chan’s gaze cut over to him, razor-sharp.  “I have never taken you for a fool.  Do not start proving me wrong now.”

                Kazunari studied him for a long second.  “...Alright then.”  He caught Shin-chan’s gaze and narrowed his own.  “You messed up.”  He ignored the miniscule recoil of Shin-chan’s shoulders.  “Accept it, get over it, and move on.  Tet-chan doesn't need you dredging up the past because you feel guilty.  He’s already forgiven everything that needs forgiving.  Honestly, the moment you stopped playing all by yourself on the court, the moment you accepted Shuutoku and began to play with us as a team, that was when Tet-chan was happiest for you.  Same with all the others.  The Generation of Miracles, no longer standing alone on the court – that was all Tet-chan ever wanted for you.  And he’s succeeded, hasn't he?  Ignore this issue, apologize, whatever, but don’t get stuck on it.  It doesn't help anyone.”

 

                Shin-chan was staring at him now, eyes wide behind his glasses like he hadn't expected the long tirade that Kazunari had just spun out.  Then again, Kazunari wasn't one for serious conversations; most of the time, he stuck with jokes and idle chatter.

 

                “You know Kuroko well,” Shin-chan finally said in a neutral tone of voice as he pushed at his glasses.

 

                Kazunari shrugged, resting against the glass behind him once more.  “Tet-chan... he’s like my brother, I guess.  We just sort of hit it off right from the beginning.  He literally just appeared on my doorstep one day to help me through my depression; I mean who does that?  And me... well, for a guy like Tet-chan who can walk through Tokyo without a single person noticing his existence, that’s just sad.  He’s never said it but I know he appreciates the fact that I can see him almost all the time.  No one else can, not even his parents, and that just sucks on so many levels.”

 

                He stopped there, unwilling to divulge anymore of Tet-chan’s feelings on matters like that.  Instead, he stretched before hooking an arm around Shin-chan’s elbow and pulling him back in the direction they had come from.  “Come on, stop sulking.  You’ll get wrinkles if you frown that hard any longer.”

 

                Shin-chan made a peeved sound but didn't dig in his heels too much as Kazunari dragged him down the hall.  As they were about to turn the final corner back to Tet-chan’s room though, Shin-chan spoke up, shrewd and to the point.

 

                “Kuroko’s forgiven everything that needs forgiving,” The shooting guard scrutinized Kazunari with a tight expression.  “But you were the one who brought all this up in the first place, not him.  So does that mean you haven’t?”

 

                Kazunari cocked his head at this insight.  “...Mm, it’s not you, Shin-chan, or even Kise, or that Murasakibara guy.”

 

                “Just Aomine and Akashi,” Shin-chan’s question didn't sound that much like a question.

 

                Kazunari cast a nonchalant look back.  “They hurt Tet-chan most.  Tet-chan is a forgiving guy.  Can’t hold a grudge against his friends to save his life, though when it comes to people who hurt his friends like Hanamiya, then he’ll hold that grudge for forever and a day.  But not when it’s his friends.  So if he can’t, then I will, because someone should.  A fist-bump is all well and good, and Akashi regressing from being a homicidal maniac deserves a round of applause, but that’s not enough.  They _owe_ Tet-chan, and until they pay up, I won’t forget that.”

 

                He didn't so much as raise his voice during that rather unfriendly oath, even keeping a small genial smile on his face throughout it all, but judging by Shin-chan’s curt nod, Kazunari’s eyes were probably as cold as his promise at the moment.

 

                He blinked and let himself relax.  No need to scare people.

 

**~T~**

 

“Did you leave your pajamas at my place or should I run over to your house to fetch something?”  Kazunari asked as they made plans for tomorrow.

 

                “I left them,” Tet-chan said after a moment of deliberation.  “You didn’t do your laundry until Monday night so I tossed my pajamas in with your clothes.”

 

                “Oh,” Kazunari mulled this over for a moment before taking on a sheepish look.  “They’re probably in my closet then.  I didn't notice when I was folding them.”

 

                If Tet-chan was the type, he probably would've rolled his eyes.  As it were, he only sighed.  “You _don’t_ fold your clothes, Kazunari-kun.  You stuff them into your closet.”

 

                “Hey, that’s not true!”  Kazunari protested half-heartedly.  “There was that one time a few weeks back-”

 

                “ _I_ folded them,” Tet-chan disclosed candidly.  “I needed to borrow a shirt and couldn't leave your closet in the state it was in.”

 

                “Oh,” Kazunari scratched his head.  “Huh, that’s why they looked like my mom had finally given up and folded them for me.”

                Tet-chan gave him a fixed stare.  Kazunari grinned back innocently.

 

                “Do you stay at Takao-kun’s house very often, Kuroko-kun?”  Aida interjected curiously, and perhaps with a trace of envy that someone outside of Seirin had a stake in Tet-chan.

 

                Tet-chan didn't seem to notice, merely nodding a confirmation.  “Around two or three times a week.  Kazunari-kun sleeps over at my place as well.”

 

                “Yeah, but that place is way too big,” Kazunari muttered, making a face.  “I don’t know how you can stay there by yourself, Tet-chan.  It’s creepy.  It’s like one of those creepy mansions you see in horror movies.  Whenever I'm over there, I keep thinking that a ghost will come gliding out from the basement or something.”

 

                “The ghost will only do that if you attempt to exorcise the entire basement again,” Tet-chan deadpanned, and Kazunari snickered at the range of startled eyes they were now getting for that joke.

 

                Despite being such a close-knit team, Kazunari knew that Seirin still had quite a bit to learn about their youngest member.

 

And as for the Generation of Miracles, even Shin-chan, well, Kazunari suspected that there would be talks in the future, awkward and reluctant, but there would be talks.  Kise already looked guilt-ridden and conflicted even as he smiled and rambled at Tet-chan.  Momoi hadn't stopped looking teary-eyed, though when Tet-chan had asked, she had only assured him that she was overjoyed that he wasn't badly hurt.  Aomine hadn't stopped brooding and exchanging glares with Kagami, and Shin-chan was watching Tet-chan with the sort of honed awareness that he usually reserved for the toughest of matches.

 

                Kazunari inwardly shrugged and went back to bantering with Tet-chan.  As the phantom player’s older brother (though Tet-chan would argue that), he would have to keep an eye on every single one of them.  Tet-chan had gone too long without someone looking out for him, and Kazunari wasn't going to slack on the job now that he’d unofficially taken it.

 

* * *

 

**Please leave a review on your way out.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Meeting Of Prodigies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742133) by [EyeOfKaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfKaleidoscope/pseuds/EyeOfKaleidoscope)




End file.
